


sock it

by xxprincessxx



Series: squish and dove bts [3]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: Ricky won't shut up, so Nini had to find some way to get him to
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: squish and dove bts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744240
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	sock it

**Author's Note:**

> set in between chapter 3 and 4, where ricky and nini are still just friends but both know that are feelings mingling around.

“Shut your mouth before I shut it for you.” 

Ricky hums intrigued, he leans closer to the brunette forgetting about the movie playing on the screen, “And how would you do that?” He questions raising his brows, smirking at the brunette teasingly. 

Nini rolls her eyes at her best friend’s suggestive behaviour. The pair fall silently for a moment, as Nini tries to think of a good comeback. Suddenly an idea popped in her mind, trying her best to keep her smirk to herself. She moves to crawl into his lap straddling the boy, threading one of her hands through his hair tugging at it slightly. 

“That’s not very nice dove,” he groans, his eyes falling shut as he puts his hands on her hips, gripping them a little harder than usual. Nini knew how Ricky liked getting his hair tugged, having done it a couple times and it ending in a rather awkward situation for the pair the first few times. Nini now thought it was hilarious how riled up he got at the small action. 

The brunette chuckles, taking the advantage of his closed eyes and reaches over to the laundry basket sitting next to the pair. She grabs a pair of freshly washed socks that were sitting atop the folded clothes, hiding it behind her back, “Now, what were you saying about shutting up?” 

Ricky laughs tipping his head back slightly, and Nini quickly shoves the sock into his mouth causing him to choke back his laugh. 

He glares at the brunette, grabbing the socks and tossing it at her head, as she climbs off his lap. “Now, that,” he points over to his best friend who was now on the other side of the couch giggling to herself, “Was not nice, dove.” 

She chuckles victoriously, “Well, next time you should think before telling me that Tom Holland is not cute.” 

Ricky’s jaw gapes open, pulling the brunette into him, “But I’m cuter, right?” 

Nini crinkles her nose, “You wish, squish.” She giggles, planting a kiss to his cheek focusing back in on the movie. 

The curly-haired boy huffs crossing his arms over his chest, “I am,” he grumbles underneath his breath, watching as Tom Holland flies across the screen dressed as Spiderman. 

Nini won’t ever admit it to him, but, yeah, he’s cuter.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! if you could leave a kudos and a comment i would love it!
> 
> you can find me on twitter @xxprincesskels OR tumblr @nini-ricky
> 
> much love xx


End file.
